Friends Forever...
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: The G-boys share a bond like no other, and when one of them is killed just after the war, he begins to pull the others with him. Death and angst abounds! Bring tissues!


It Was Never Easy 

by WSJ < p>I don't own GW. 

*sigh* Another sad, sappy deathfic from me... *snorts* Kawaii-chan (my angst muse) must be working overtime. Or maybe my humor muse, Took, just desided to take a sudden vacation. Anyway... 

()()()()() 

_It started out in English, in big, looping, curving handwriting..._

Dear friends, commrades, those who loved us, 

We are gone. But then, you knew that. Of course. 

Some say that suicide is the easy way out, and maybe to some, it is. But let me tell you something, it was never easy. 

It wasn't _easy,_ having to fight in a war that ment nothing to you. 

It was never _easy,_ to watch those you love be torn from your grip. Each of us lost someone. For Heero it was his parents, although he's only admitted it to us here, as we write our final good-bye. For Quatre, it was his father. For Trowa, his memory, and his life. For Wufei, it was his wife, whom he truly did love, and again only admitted it here. For me... For me it was Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. For me it was my Solo, and it was for him I became a Duo. 

Ouch! Yeesh, Heero just whacked me over the head and told me to cut the histrionics... Sheesh... 

_At this point the lines switched to tight, cramped Japanese._

The point is, it was never easy for us. After the Eve Wars, after Marimea was defeated, the five of us made a pact. We promised that we'd be together forever, as corny as it sounds. 

We promised that no matter where one of us went, the rest of us would eventually follow. We made the pact, because during the war we were commerades, soldiers forced to work as a team. But over time we became closer. 

A family. 

_The writing again switches, to firm, rounded Gaelic, with a French phrase thrown in every now and then._

But we never expected to lose one of our own. As you obviously know, Quatre was assasinated soon after the end of the wars. It's been five years now, and we've gone our seperate ways, considering the pact broken. 

_The paper is stained with tears, and the writing again switches to a small but firm hand, writing in Chinese. The tears continue, and the words are blurred in many places._

But it was not. We are still very much bound together, and our link to Quatre is stronger then ever. He's slowly pulling us toward him. We don't know if you've even noticed, since we're so distant now, but our health is failing. 

We are 19, our bodies should not be this degenerated, we should not be getting so sick so much. 

But we are. 

_The English starts up again, the Chinese having apparently given up the pen_

We've gone to the doctor, and they say that it's poisening, from all the MS fumes we inhaled during the war. Bah, what do they know? 

If it was fume-poisening, we'd have been dead long before this. And we wouldn't have fallen all at once, like we have. 

Good-bye Hilde, sorry I couldn't stay, but I suppose Shinigami doesn't belong among the living. 

Last request? Eh, just one. Please, bury me next to Solo. 

_The Gaelic starts now_

Cathrin, give my love to all those at the circus. I really did love it there, no matter how little emotion I showed. I love you too sis, forever. Last request? Find Midii Une, from my days as a mercinary. Tell her I loved her too. Oh, and bury me right alongside Duo, Solo, Quatre and the others. We all need to be together, even in death. 

_And in Japanese..._

And I thought Duo was dramatic... Relena, I'm sorry I couldn't stay on as your guard, but I belong with the only family I have left. Another thing I admit only now, aishiteru Relena-sama. 

Last request? As with the others, we must be burried together. 

_Chinese..._

Onna-Sally. I have no regrets, no good-byes, except to you, and no 'I love yous'. I am happy now. I'm going to see Meiran again, and that is all that matters. Request? Same as the others. 

_In English one last time..._

We love you all. 

Yours, 

_Signed in their respective languages..._

Duo Maxwell 

Heero Yuy 

Chang Wufei 

And Trowa Barton 

_Relena put the letter down on the table and leaned her head back, letting her eyes drift closed. Several tears made their way out from under the lids. They were gone. They were really gone... _

An image implanted itself in her mind, and she knew it was a gift from heaven, showing her their last moments. 

Heero, Trowa, Duo and Wufei sat in a circle, their hands laid out on their laps in front of them. Each held a knife. Slowly, each boy reached out with the knife in their right hand and slit their neighbor's left wrist, then switched hands and did the same to the boy sitting on their other side. Leaning back against various couches, walls ect., the five smiled at each other. Their eyes slowly drifted closed as the blood of heros spilled onto the expensive beige carpeting... 

_A choked sob forced its way out of Relena's throat, and she opened her eyes, staring at the shuffle of paper on the table. Something caught her eye, a sheet of different stationery that she could have sworn wasn't there before. _

Leaning forward, she fished it out of the pilots' suicide letter and stared at it, realization spreding a smile across her face. They truly were happier now. 

In soft, flowing handwriting and the language of Arabian... 

Lord, how are they increased that trouble me! Many are they that rise up against me. Many there be which say of my soul "There is no help for him in God." But thou, O Lord, art a sheild for me; my glory, and the lifter up of mine head. I cried unto the Lord with my voice, and he heard me out of his holy hill. I laid me down and slept; I awaked; for the Lord sustained me. I will not be afraid of ten thousands of people that have set themselves against me round about. Arise, O Lord; save me, O my God: for thou hast smitten all mine enemies upon the cheek bone; thou hast broken the teeth of the ungodly. Salvation belongeth unto the Lord: thy blessing in upon thy people. 

~Psalms 3, KJV 

_Relena smiled again as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and another brushing away her tears._

~*~ 

There is a story behind the story. I would do anyhting for my two best friends Rosie and Cassie, and I believe we do have a bond that is stronger then death. I hope you all have someone this close to you, and if you do not I pray god blesses you with one so special and trustworthy. 

()()()()() 

Did you like it? It turned out a lot longer then I expected. *_* Wow! Please tell me what you think at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com 


End file.
